Cooling radiators of the type used for air cooling the liquid coolant of internal combustion engines are well known and widely used. These engines also employ lubricating oil for lubricating the engine and the heat that is accumulated by this oil is customarily dissipated by conveying the oil through an oil cooler. The present invention provides an improved oil cooler with an exchanger in heat exchange relationship with the liquid coolant and the radiator in which the exchanger is positioned in the outlet tank of the radiator and is provided with an inner tube within which is located an internal fin in heat exchange relationship with the liquid in the radiator outlet tank that is directed through this tube and in contact with the internal fin.
The most pertinent prior art of which Applicants are aware are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Yeager 2,054,403, Dedo 2,752,128, Coraggioso 3,071,159, Takagi 3,200,848, Toland 3,232,283, Burne et al. 3,323,586, Huggins 3,486,489, Hunt 3,487,215 and Hilicki et al. 3,732,921, none of which disclose the invention.